Reflection
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: *Soon to be deleted, reposted and broken into chapters* Reflections can be deceiving. Sometimes it takes life to show just how right two people really are for each other. /KaibaLynn/


**Disclaimer**: I Do _**Not **_Own Naruto Or Yu-Gi-Oh!...Damnit all! XD! I _**DO**_, however, own Haruno Lynn! She is **MY OC** and **MINE** only!

**A/N:** This _**IS **_a one-shot. I couldn't bring myself to break it up into chapters. If I did, it would have disrupted the flow of the story and I just couldn't see that happening.

Also, the name Omorose belongs to my best friend, Yuhi Sakura, and is included in our crossover fiction, Crystal Lotus. If you like this story, then please read Crystal Lotus (on her profile) and review! ^_^

Reflection (A SetoLynn fanfiction)

"Seto Kaiba! You are the most _infuriating_ man I have ever met!"

Two strong fists collided down upon the CEO's desk, making it rattle and shake. Surprisingly, it didn't break into two.

Haruno Lynn, the woman behind the monstrous strength, glared at her boyfriend, her hazel eyes and spiked chakra (not that anyone in the building could sense this) obviously signaled her temper.

With his stunning blue eyes, Seto Kaiba glared back at the redheaded kunoichi from above his laptop, not letting his emotions or expression show what he was truly feeling.

Like every day, Lynn looked amazingly gorgeous; something Kaiba always oversaw, blaming it on "work". As her hair remained in her usual high ponytail, his eyes were more focused on her attire.

Behind her leather jacket, which suited her figure like it was made specifically for her, her chest was garbed with a crimson corset, lacing in the middle ending up at the bow in-between her breasts.

At her waist laid a studded belt, holding up her black skirt that reached down to the center of her thighs. It was all too revealing, but Kaiba wasn't one to complain. He enjoyed the view.

And, from the corner of his desk and what he could see from above his laptop, the outfit was completed with her black fishnet leggings, probably leading into her black boots.

And here he was, about to make a complete ass of himself.

Even though he didn't let on he was somewhat scared of her strength (and would never admit it out loud), his skin hid goose bumps that made him wish he knew how to chose his words better.

"What's the point you're trying to make here, Lynn?"

"My _point_, Seto Kaiba, is that I can't even say one sentence to you about _anything_ without you denying me some time alone just to turn back to your fucking work! I don't think you fully realize just how much you piss me off!"

"Well if I'm so infuriating, then what are you doing still standing here?"

"Why am I…GAH!" She growled, marching out of his office, slamming the door behind her, hard enough to make the whole city of Domino feel a small earthquake beneath their feet.

When the rumbling ceased, Kaiba sighed and continued moving his fingers across his keyboard.

This wasn't the first time a fight of this caliber had broken out between the lovers.

He thought back to when he first met Lynn and how they couldn't stand each other. As their relationship developed, so did the arguments. It wasn't like they fought on an everyday basis; it was nothing like that.

In fact, Kaiba _enjoyed_ pissing Lynn off, especially for sport. Their screams would always resort to a night full of screams of ecstasy and pure delightful pleasure.

Kaiba figured this time would like all the others. Once Lynn had some time to herself to cool down, she would come back and be the lovey dovey nighttime lover that persuaded the blue-eyed CEO to sleep more then just a few times a week.

A knock rapped on the door, adding onto Kaiba's headache.

"What is it?"

"Uh, Seto," Came Mokuba's voice as he peeked his head in. "Why is Lynn packing?"

Kaiba's lightening fast fingers stopped, his mind registering his little brother's wording and the sudden situation.

"What do you mean why is she packing? Why would she even considering doing something stupid like that?"

"It's just as I mean it, Seto." Mokuba replied walking fully into the room. "If you two got into another argument, you'd better go apologize. It might be serious." The emotions in the younger Kaiba brother's eyes were pleading with his elder brother.

He loved Lynn as more then a sister. He didn't want to see the only mother he had leave for what he feared was for good.

_Stupid woman, always causing trouble_, Kaiba thought as he sighed out of frustration, slamming his laptop shut and left his office, bound for his bedroom.

* * *

"I _knew_ this would happen!"

As Lynn muttered to herself, she moved about in the master bedroom she shared with her "boyfriend" that she was currently fuming about, throwing clothes into the suitcase on her bed. "I _knew_ this relationship would be hard but did I listen to myself? Hell no! I had to fall head over heels over a brown haired, gorgeous blue-eyed rich and powerful bastard!"

She shoved the suitcase closed, sighing softly as she tried to calm herself down, her heart racing like she had woken up from a snake-infested nightmare.

Sitting down for just a moment, she eyed the mirror that was only a few feet away from her in the bathroom. Walking into the room, she gazed into the clean glass at the reflection, wondering what she was supposed to be looking at.

Her red hair? No. Her hazel eyes that looked red as if she was crying? Definitely not.

What she was staring at was the reflection of a woman, a woman that looked starved for attention, a woman that looked tired of being mistreated, and a woman that was past her limit and had finally broken. How right she was.

Lifting up her fist, she clenched and unclenched it a few times, staring into her palm before lighting up her fingers with green chakra. She smiled, chuckling softly to herself.

That's right; she was a kunoichi. A damn good one, too, if she could say so herself.

She wasn't just some ordinary woman that blended into the streets of Domino or was known as the Queen of Dueling, as well as the girlfriend of KaibaCorps CEO Seto Kaiba.

No, she was a proud shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village and nothing was _ever_ going to change that. Sure she had been away from home for quite some time now and had adapted to just living a normal life (if a life in Domino could be called normal) but that was about to change.

Maybe that's what she needed. To get away from everything for a while, to go back home and see her family and friends, to put her life in danger and feel that adrenaline rush as she defeated her enemies. Just the thought of racing through the trees had her heart pounding with excitement.

She decided: she was going back home for her own vacation.

* * *

As soon as Kaiba reached his bedroom and opened the door, Mokuba's statement became true.

Lynn _was_ packing. Was she seriously leaving? If she was, then why? What did he say or do (or didn't say or do) this time?

As he watched her, he realized from the short time in-between them exchanging words in his office, she had changed. She was no longer in her usual red and black leather outfit. Instead, she wore her ninja clothing, consisting of her black pants, dark purple top with the Haruno clan symbol on the back with her fishnet shirt underneath, and even her gloves on her hands.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Home." Lynn replied without a second thought, shutting her suitcase, her Leaf headband tied to a belt loop on her pants. "I need to get away for a while."

Kaiba scoffed lightly. "You're leaving over a petty fight?"

"Its not _just_ a petty fight, Seto Kaiba!" She yelled. She had a feeling he would say something stupid but now he was just crossing a very dangerous line. "God! How can Moki put up with you! I'm going home and, _if_ I feel like coming back, I will! Last I checked," which was just a few moments ago before he rudely barged in. "I was still a kunoichi with chakra running through my veins!"

His blue eyes went wide slightly. Now where was _that_ coming from? "I never said-…"

"You _never_ say anything!" She growled. "That's my point! God, for once in your life, grow a pair, Kaiba! Or are you too afraid to go flying across the town for sightseeing? Last I checked it wasn't a crime to go home!"

As surprised as he was by her wording, even though he knew she was always painfully blunt, in his heart, no matter how cold people may have thought it was, he didn't want to see her leave. "Your home is right here."

"God Kaiba, do you think before you talk? My _real_ home is Konoha and that is _never_ going to change! You're just jealous because _I can_ go home."

Now _this_ caught Kaiba's attention. If _anyone_ was drawing a line now, it was Lynn. "And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means, Seto Kaiba, that unlike _you_, I actually have a home to fall back on!"

She suddenly gasped, her eyes going wide, her lips clamping shut. Here she was, yelling at Kaiba for not thinking before he spoke, and look at the mistake she just made!

Now who was being the hypocrite?

Both stood there speechless, letting the words float in the now tense thick atmosphere surrounding them.

"Tell Mokuba I love him." She said softly, grabbing her suitcase.

With that, she pushed past Kaiba, who just stood there, not saying a word, gazing down at the floor, and headed to her destination: Konoha.

* * *

"Welcome back, Lynn." Tsunade smiled and chuckled, seeing her redheaded student walk into her office. "I didn't expect you to return so soon."

Lynn, arriving back in her hometown after spending a couple of days on a plane, managed a small, yet a not so obvious fake, smile. She was good at those after being in the ANBU ranks for so long. Deception and fooling your enemy was key, even though she was talking to the Hokage, her own mother like figure.

"Am I not allowed to come home and see my family?" It was almost repetition.

Her mind thought back to what happened between her and Kaiba before she left and she quickly shut her eyes and shook her head to fight it back, telling herself she would think on the subject later.

"On the contrary." The blonde Kage replied, getting up from her seat and turning her attention to the window. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. You came back right on time."

Lynn's brows quirked. "What does that mean?"

Staring out onto Konoha, Tsunade smiled and sighed.

"A prince from a nearby land wants to form an alliance with Konoha. I'll be frank. His army, if one can call it that, isn't very well built. His father, the king, passed away some time ago and is looking to be made king himself. But, he can't do that without supporters. That's where we come in."

"So, where do _I _play into this?" Lynn asked, crossing her arms on her chest. She had just arrived home, looking for some type of relaxation, and already she was being thrown into a mission. Sure she was looking for that thrill and rush she used to feel but she at least wanted to go home and see Sakura first and get some sleep.

Turning, Tsunade sat back at her desk, folding her hands.

"This mission will be particularly risky. You see, Lynn, the prince we're dealing with here is no…ordinary prince."

"And that means?"

"He's fond of the drink…and his women."

This struck a cord in the redhead. She gulped down a lump in her throat, already starting to have a feeling about what was required of her for this mission.

_"You are the most infuriating man I have ever met! Unlike _you_, Seto Kaiba, I actually have a home to fall back on!"_

Lynn recalled her own words she shot straight at Kaiba. She bit down on her lip and cursed quietly to herself. She may have been pissed at him, she may have even crossed a line she wouldn't dare cross in an actual life or death situation, but that didn't mean she hated him.

She still loved the bastard, madly and deeply. She wanted to take it all back but their tempers were exactly alike. They both needed time away from each other, not that he always had time away from her. Maybe that's why they made such a good couple. They were both stubborn as all hell.

"Now," Tsunade continued, rustling through some papers on her desk. "I'm quite aware of the ANBU ranked missions you took on in the past. And though your seduction skills ensured your victory-…"

"No offense Tsunade," Lynn interjected. "But from the sound of it, this mission isn't going to be like the others. Couldn't you get someone else for this job?"

Just because she was once part of seduction missions in the past, that didn't mean she was hell-bent on taking on something like that now. She was a happily (though not so happily right now) taken woman, heart and body. She was looking for danger, for excitement, not something this…_degrading_, as Kaiba would put it. The thought of having another man's hands all over her sickened her to the point of vomiting.

And she could only imagine what Kaiba would say if he found out about this so-called "mission". If she thought he was mad now, she had to wonder just how steamed he would be after the news.

Tsunade sighed. "I figured you'd say that. But I'm sorry, Lynn. No one is better suited for this than you. Besides, everyone else has missions of their own and you arrived in perfect timing."

Lynn sighed. Perfect timing her ass. She would bet her prize winning dueling deck that Tsunade was just waiting for Lynn to come back. She had this "mission" all ready for the redhead, like she could sense she was coming back at the exact time this prince was arriving in the village. She could already feel a headache plague her temples.

But there was nothing she could do. She could decline this mission and return to Domino but then who would the mission go to? If her luck continued to precede her, her younger sister would be thrown into it.

And Lynn would be damned if her innocent Sakura had something precious stolen from her for the sake of this damned village. She didn't care if Sakura had grown and matured to accept any mission; nothing like that would happen with Lynn around.

It was the shinobi law: what the Hokage said goes, no matter what. Personal problems and one's personal life was set aside to abide by your leader's rules, sacrificing everything for the sake of the mission.

With a sigh, she wanted to bite her tongue to the point of copper tasting crimson and take back her words once again.

"What do I have to do?"

Tsunade had to admit she was surprised. She could tell what Lynn was thinking and was waiting for the redhead to back down and disappear from the village again.

The blonde Kage knew she was in a relationship back in Domino and she figured Lynn would have used that for her reasoning for backing out of this mission. But she still accepted it.

Though she wondered why, she already knew her answer before she could ask herself. The elder Haruno clan member had always been loyal to this village, no matter what kind of mission she was thrown into. Looks like today was no exception.

"I knew you would come around." She lied, handing Lynn the mission dossier. "Now, does your sister know your back?"

Lynn sighed, taking the paper into hand and shook her head. "No. I came straight to you."

Tsunade nodded. "Good. Keep it that way." Then again, she thought, after Lynn was attacked by Orochimaru all that while ago, no one in the village even knew Lynn was still alive. Many believed she was simply a missing nin and didn't allow anyone to even speak about the traitorous Haruno.

"Now, as for your mission, you'll need to go undercover. Go by an alias. We can't have the prince know our "most popular" brothel girl bares Orochimaru's mark."

The word "brothel" had Lynn cold and frozen. A gasp escaped her lips, her hazel eyes going wide, and her hands suddenly starting to shake slightly. She was just starting to skim over the paper when Tsunade said the word she hadn't ran into yet.

"Brothel?" She all but growled. "You want me to work in a whore house? _That's_ my mission?"

"You've already accepted it, Lynn." Tsunade spoke sternly. "I told you this would be risky and I told you the prince was fond of his women. This is the only way to catch him and send him back home."

At the mention of "catching" the prince, Lynn's brows quirked again. What exactly did the Hokage mean by that? It hit her right there and then.

"You don't want to make an alliance with him, do you?"

All Tsunade did was smirk, a light chuckle coming from her throat.

That was all Lynn needed to know. She didn't need to sacrifice anything in this mission. All she had to do was play the part for a while. She wouldn't need to touch him or vice versa. And that meant the sooner she completed this mission, the sooner she could go back to Domino and make things up with Kaiba. Maybe this would go more smoothly then she thought.

"When is the prince arriving?"

"Three days. Can you be prepared by then?"

Lynn chuckled. "You seem to be forgetting who you're talking to, Tsunade-shisou."

Tsunade laughed again, knowing her former student was correct. "Have you thought about an alias yet?"

Lynn didn't need to think very hard about which name to use for this mission. It came to her the moment the need for an alias was mentioned.

"Omorose."

* * *

After Lynn had left, after the words had been shouted and stabbed each other's hearts, Kaiba had turned to his office, flopping down into his chair and, for once, ignored his laptop.

With a sigh, he placed his hands on his head, gripping his hair out of frustration.

Lynn's words swarmed around his mind, torturing him, never letting him forget anything that happened. He leaned against his chair, his blue eyes closed, remembering how upset Lynn had been when she left.

Everything she said had such a giant affect on him. No one would believe Seto Kaiba even had a heart but it was that heart that was breaking as he sat in his office alone.

There was something in Lynn's eyes that caught his attention, something that told him she was regretting each and every movement as she made them. It was almost like she was getting ready to burst out crying at any given moment.

But she was stronger then that. She kept up the tough appearance, almost like he did each and every day, and told him exactly what was on her mind.

Of course, like the mistakes he made, certain statements never should have seen the light of day. But she was blinded by her temper so she wasn't thinking clearly before she spoke. Heh, wasn't she quite the hypocrite now?

But after everything, Kaiba, even though he wanted to admit he was pissed and wanted nothing to do with the redhead now, especially after tearing open some old scars, he couldn't help but still love her.

She was the only woman he had allowed in his life, the only woman he had ever allowed himself to get close to. He wished she didn't walk out the way she did. He wanted to go after her, to demand she return home so they could talk, but all in all…

He just wanted to _see_ her again.

As he glanced up at his office, it seemed so much quieter and empty, almost like she never existed. His eyes skimmed over the items on his desk, coming across one that was almost enough to put an actual smile on his face. The photo in the frame held a picture of him and Lynn, one that Mokuba had taken on a summer day.

This bothered Kaiba, making him continue to think about her, as he sighed again, turning off his laptop, pushed himself away from his desk and out of his office.

He went straight to his bedroom, where the scent of strawberry remained. Lynn's shampoo…

Running his hand through his hair, he went over to her dresser. All she left was her leather jacket, her cell phone, and her dueling deck. She took everything else with her, including the memories that were made in this room.

But there was one thing she left behind, something crucial and now something broken: Kaiba.

The CEO sat down on his now cold bed, smoothing his hand over the sheets that were always once so warm and remained that way.

_Damnit_, he thought, biting down on his lip as he took his head into his hands once more. _Why, Lynn…_

His body shook, a lone drop of water sliding down his cheek that he refused to be seen, even when alone.

"Is she gone, Seto?"

Kaiba quickly looked up, wiping away the tear with his sleeve, seeing a saddened Mokuba in the doorway. He hated to see his little brother like this. He knew just how close he was to Lynn and what exactly she meant to him.

"Yeah." Was all Kaiba could bring himself to say. This was his fault. He wouldn't blame Mokuba for yelling at him or demanding him to go after her. He would deserve everything that got thrown at him now.

Instead, it was quite the opposite. After a few minutes had passed, he looked back up only to see Mokuba had left his room. He suddenly got the feeling they wouldn't be talking as much.

* * *

"Good evening, Jiraya-sama."

The Toad Sage smiled as he entered the brothel house, all intentions far from good as implied by the smirk on his face.

No thanks to Tsunade, he had been sent out on a mission that had lasted longer then he would have liked. Sure it was a simple information-gathering mission about the Akatsuki and their whereabouts, but going on nothing but empty and false leads made a man tired and starved, and not just for food.

All he wanted to do was return home and gather some more "research" for his "boring" books to quote Naruto. The young blonde shinobi would never understand, Jiraya always found himself saying with a sigh. He took great pride in his books, even if his number one (and probably only fan) was Kakashi Hatake himself.

But once he had returned to Konoha and reported what he learned to Tsunade, which wasn't much but was enough to give them a few leads, Jiraya's first item on his agenda was to get some drinking done with some company.

And where could he get both at the same time? Why, the other side of the village of course.

Chuckling as he walked in, he let his eyes skim down the hallways, wondering who he should spend some time with tonight.

"Would you like to try our eldest girl?" Asked the woman at the front.

This caught the Toad Master's attention instantly. "Eldest girl?"

"Why yes." The woman responded. "She's been out of town for quite some time now but she finally returned to us just a few days ago. She's quite popular in other countries." She winked.

Jiraya's heart started to pound as a slight red color flushed his face, a perverted chuckle escaping his lips. "All right." He replied, trying to keep his composure.

The woman smiled and nodded. "You'll be her first customer since her return."

_Oh, this should be good,_ thought Jiraya as he was led down the hallway to the very end.

The woman extended out her arm. "This is her room. Enjoy yourself, Jiraya-sama."

"Oh, will do." He responded as the woman left. Taking a deep breath, he slid open the door, already finding himself smirking.

The short black haired woman wore an ocean blue kimono with a light purple sash around her waist. The decorations on the kimono itself were red rose petals like they were dancing in the wind.

_Oh my, my,_ he thought with a grin. _Looks like I got into something good tonight!_

As his eyes continued upwards, he suddenly noticed a familiar black spiral tattoo on her left shoulder, his eyes going wide as he became frozen where he stood.

He knew that mark _all_ too well.

The woman, unaware someone had joined her for the evening, finished pulling up her kimono onto her shoulders and turned around.

"Welcome. How may I-…" Her breath caught mid-sentence, a gasp slipping from her lips as her hazel orbs went wide. She gulped down a dry lump in her throat as she stood there staring at one of the three legendary sannin.

"J-Jiraya-sama?" She bit down on her lip. _Kami, why him, of all people? _She thought, hating the way the word 'client' sounded in the same sentence as Jiraya's name. _Crap_. _I'm caught._

* * *

Jiraya couldn't believe what he saw.

As he slid the door shut, he tried to think of the right words to say. From the moment his eyes landed on Orochimaru's curse mark, he knew something was amiss.

Tsunade just the other day had informed him something big was going to happen soon but he didn't believe her. After all, that kind of news was coming from the legendary sucker herself; besides, it wasn't like she was some kind of future teller. It didn't matter how long he had known her. However, that was the point.

He knew her _all too_ well.

"Lynn? Haruno Lynn?" He spoke softly. "Is that really you?"

With a sigh, Lynn nodded, sitting down at the table in the middle of the room. What could she say now? Did Tsunade inform him of her position? Did she inform anyone that she was back in town? From the look on Jiraya's shocked expression, that was a no.

"Might as well make yourself at home. Sit down, have a drink, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

With wide eyes, Jiraya didn't know what to say.

All this time, everyone was led to believe Haruno Lynn was a missing nin.

Somehow, the rumor got out that she became one of Orochimaru's followers because she had gained his curse mark. He wasn't aware of how the news got out, but it was the other rumors that were started that made Lynn gain quite a different reputation then she once had here in Konoha.

Some said she was dead, saying she got what she deserved for being a traitor. Others said she was working underneath Orochimaru, no doubt being his plaything and doing his bidding.

The villagers weren't aware of the Hokage knowing the _real_ truth, the truth passed down from the Third Hokage himself. Tsunade was the only one who knew of Lynn's secret and didn't bother to tell anyone, not even the younger member of the Haruno clan, the pink haired kunoichi named Sakura.

As for Jiraya himself, he didn't believe Lynn was dead. She wasn't the type to go off and disappear from her sister's life without at least sneaking back home and saying something first.

However, he couldn't say he didn't believe if she was with Orochimaru or not. His former teammate was known for taking shinobi out of the village and turning them against the ones they loved.

A younger Uchiha sibling was the perfect example for that.

But as he stood in this room, staring at Lynn, her hair tucked inside the now obvious wig, he wanted to know the truth for himself from _her_ lips.

"Well," He said as he sat down. "I _am_ here." He smiled, nothing perverted on his mind (for once) or his expression. "And I'm curious to know where you've been all this time if your drink offer is still on the table."

Lynn had to admit she was surprised. She figured Jiraya was going to freak out and run and tell Tsunade that Haruno Lynn was back in the village posing as a brothel girl.

But instead, he remained calm, treating her like he would have treated anyone, like she hadn't been gone for months and even years. She smiled at this, her heart being able to beat normally; glad to know Jiraya wasn't a pervert _all_ the time. Looks like she would be able to see the gentlemen side he rarely showed.

And besides, Tsunade didn't say she couldn't talk to anyone while doing this job, especially to one of the sannin.

Grabbing the bottle of sake she had to keep in the room, she poured Jiraya a drink, who accepted it with a thank you.

"So?" He asked, letting the alcohol slide down his throat before his cup was refilled. "Where have you been hiding all this time?"

Lynn sighed, setting the bottle on the table, grabbing the wig and tearing it off, letting her crimson waves spill down her shoulders. "If you're expecting me to say I've been in Sound, you might as well leave now."

"I'm still here aren't I?" Jiraya chuckled, gulping down his second glass. To this day, she was still the Haruno Lynn that had a positive (though not so positive now) reputation in this village. Her hair was still as fiery as the day she was born. It was no wonder she was the Red Rose of the clan; she fit the name well.

"True." Lynn chuckled, giving the sannin another refill, hoping he knew how to hold his liquor. With another sigh, she let the truth come out.

She told him everything like it happened yesterday: the curse mark, Orochimaru, how she became Konoha's spy for information about Sound, how she was pretty much forced to stay with the snake bastard for at least a couple of years until Uchiha Sasuke came around.

After all that, when Tsunade took over as Hokage, she was offered a vacation which came straight from the Third Hokage himself and that's what landed her in Domino and with her lover, Seto Kaiba.

Jiraya listened to every word she spoke, his ears open and not even asking for another refill.

Lynn continued, saying she just arrived back here in Konoha a few days ago because of this prince wanting an alliance with the village.

Jiraya cut in about this time, saying Tsunade had informed him of something like that.

Lynn sighed with a nod and continued, saying she had no idea what the mission consisted of until Tsunade told her she would be working as basically an undercover brothel girl. She really wasn't expecting anyone to come into her room but the lady at the front hadn't been filled in on whom she was. Tsunade just introduced the two, going by her alias of Omorose.

"When does this prince arrive?" Jiraya asked, helping himself to the sake.

"The day after tomorrow." Lynn replied with a sigh, staring down at the table.

All this time, all she could think about was Kaiba. She wanted to know how he was, what he was doing, if he missed her, if she should risk trying to contact him. Everything she had shouted to him before she left haunted her mind, making her feel worse and guiltier as time went by.

"I see." The Toad Sage said quietly, seeing how quiet Lynn suddenly became. He watched as she quickly turned around, her back facing him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was hiding. She was crying, no doubt thinking about this lover she was speaking about.

Yes, Lynn was indeed crying and she hated it.

She was a former ANBU captain, one who needed to be strong for her team, and one who needed to conceal her emotions as to not affect the mission.

And now, being in the company of Jiraya, she wanted to remain strong, to show him that she was still the strong kunoichi who trained underneath Tsunade.

However, some rules were meant to be broken.

Being away from Kaiba was harder then she thought.

Standing up, Jiraya took a few steps over to her and knelt down, brushing some hair away from her face, her hazel eyes now red and puffy, and her face the same color as her hair.

"If you miss him, go back. Even I can tell you don't want to be here, no matter how good your intentions." He smiled.

"I won't ask why you came back home but I can tell you're miserable, especially being forced to do this kind of job, whether you accepted it or not. I may be a pervert, but I can tell when a woman is not cut out for this line of work. And you, Lynn, are meant for greater things. I've known you and your reputation long enough." He chuckled.

Lynn smiled at his words, sniffling as she wiped away her tears.

"Thank you, Jiraya-sama, for understanding. I underestimated you."

Jiraya laughed heartily. "Everyone does. I don't blame you."

A few moments of silence passed between them as they stood up, Lynn escorting him to the door.

"Just remember what I said, okay?" He asked, earning a smile and a nod from the redhead. Smiling back at her, he kissed her forehead, almost like a father would do to his daughter.

This surprised her but none then less thanked him again, sharing a quick hug with the sannin before saying good-bye.

As she tucked her hair back into her wig, she sighed, taking in a deep breath and summoning the courage she needed.

The prince would be arriving soon. As soon as that happened, Haruno Lynn would be making her grand debut.

* * *

"Ah, Jiraya, there you are."

The Toad Sage stopped upon hearing his name and looked to see it was none other than his number one fan, Kakashi, who, like always, had his nose buried between the green book covers, making Jiraya chuckle.

"What are you doing in the part of town, Kakashi?" He then smirked. "Looking for a little something?"

"Far from it." The Copy Nin replied nonchalantly. "Actually, I was looking for you and figured what better place to check then down here?"

"Of course." Jiraya sighed, wondering if he truly was that predicable. If Kakashi found him down here, even with his eyes and nose in the book, then he already could figure out that answer.

The two shinobi walked through the village, both not saying a word for a good portion of time. Kakashi was the one to break that silence.

"So, about Naruto's-…"

"Did you know Haruno Lynn was back in town?"

Kakashi, for once in that entire day, looked up from his book in curiosity. He knew the name immediately. Who didn't? He sighed, closing his book. "Haven't heard that name in a while. How did you…?"

"I just happened to run into her somewhere."

Kakashi was just about to ask where when he remembered where Jiraya was walking out. His eye went wide for a moment before Jiraya cleared his suspicions.

"Trust me, if it were up to her, she wouldn't be there." He glanced over at Kakashi, whose eye went back to normal. "I knew that's what you would think but it's not exactly like that."

With a sigh, he explained to the Copy Nin the background of the mission, exactly like how Lynn put it. After that, Kakashi understood perfectly.

"I see. That's interesting."

"Do me a favor and don't tell her sister. I don't want Sakura getting distracted by something like this. Her life is better off without knowing her sister's _real_ story."

"I understand. But don't you think she has a right to know?" Sakura may have been Kakashi's former student but that didn't mean he didn't care about her well being.

"Whether she deserves or not," Jiraya said. "Lynn wanted me to make sure news didn't get out about her being back in town. I have a feeling it won't be for long." He chuckled, thinking about this lover of hers and how rash she described him to be.

Kakashi didn't say a word and just nodded. Though he knew he should have followed Jiraya's word, he just couldn't fight the temptation of telling Sakura about her sister's whereabouts.

He dismissed himself from the Sage's side and disappeared, saying he was off to finish the book when he really had a more secret agenda up his sleeve.

* * *

Four days passed quickly for Kaiba.

Ever since Lynn left, he tried distracting himself with work. Their argument kept coming back over and over, giving him a headache with each hour that passed.

He thought working would be able to take his mind off things like it had done in the past. There were still so many things that needed to be completed, that needed his approval, or just needed to get done because everyone was a total slacker.

But for some reason this time was different.

As he typed away, ignoring phone calls and focusing on the screen of his laptop, he found himself faltering, his fingers slowing down with every thought of a redheaded kunoichi flashing before his eyes.

His blue eyes went wide, finding it harder and harder to focus on his company's work. He sighed, having a bit of frustration behind it.

Just like he thought, he and Mokuba had barely spoken a word to each other. Lynn had become the glue that held all of them together.

The Kaiba brothers used to be so close when they were younger, and even as they grew up together, like the events that happened at Duelist Kingdom and then during Battle City.

But now, it seemed like everything was coming undone slowly the longer Lynn stayed away.

He glanced at the bottom right hand corner of his computer at the time.

It was already late.

Why didn't this surprise him? All these years of being the CEO of his own company, time was nothing to him. He always worked late into the night, having no definition for the meaning of what sleep was.

But, as he stared at the black numbers, there was something different about them. He couldn't quite put his finger on it until a certain female's voice came back to his mind.

"_Seto, come on! You're just one person! Even workaholics need some time to come to bed!"_

"Lynn…" He found himself whispering, slamming down his laptop, and burying his head into his hands.

Where did time go? One minute they were together, happy, standing by each other's side and talking about how much they loved each other. And the next they were fighting, for what seemed like for real this time, and the end result was her walking out and leaving him behind with the fear of her never coming back.

He couldn't imagine life without her. Lynn had crept inside of his icy heart and melted it, earning a place that no one else (not that he would want anyone else) could fill.

Time, like always in Seto Kaiba's life, had flown right out the window, leaving him just like Lynn did. As tightly as he tried to hold onto the time he spent with Lynn (that is, what little time he spent with her), it was all for nothing.

She walked away so easily, out of town and, even though it didn't quite seem like it since she was always on his mind, out of his life.

However, it _was_ Kaiba's fault that she walked out in the first place. He realized this now.

One thing he never realized, however, was how valuable and precious time proved to be to him.

After she left, he was left alone, having the emptiness and quiet to think. As he stared at his computer screen for hours, he came to the conclusion he couldn't work as much as he used to.

Beforehand, he used to be able to concentrate for hours, hating any kind of interruptions no matter who they were.

After Lynn came in his life, even though he didn't voice it, he didn't mind being bothered, even though the tone of his voice would state otherwise.

But now, if anyone could have seen him, the mighty Seto Kaiba had fallen. It took her shouting at him and her walking out to make him realize he had finally lost it.

Lynn was his world and that was something he never fully understood himself. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Lynn. Hell, he didn't even know he _could_ love someone outside of the brotherly love he felt for Mokuba.

He thought back to all the wasted time he could have spent with Lynn, showing her how he felt each and every day, taking time out of his "busy" schedule to spend time with her, going to bed at night with her so she wouldn't be alone and that included waking up with her in the mornings as well.

Everything he could have done came to his mind now, of all times, when they should have came to him at the very last moment before Lynn walked out of that front door.

He kept everything he had ever felt inside, bottled up, never once letting anyone in. He had been like that for as long as he could remember.

That's why everyone called him cold and ruthless, the man who cared more for his machines then any_thing_ or any_one_ else. Kaiba wasn't known for having a heart. It was like all he ever knew in his life was to feel hatred, rivalry, and competition.

Yes he and his little brother shared quite the deep brotherly relationship, but not even Mokuba could fully understand his older brother.

But Lynn had. It was like she plunged right into the very depths of his cold heart and figured him out completely. Well, maybe not completely but she understood enough to make him understand what love really was and what it really meant.

It was the feeling he tried to hold on to. He _wanted_ to be Lynn's boyfriend, he _wanted_ to be with her, he _wanted_ to feel love and show her that same love.

But everything fell apart with simple words that became sharp like quick deadly turns in a duel or in her case her kunai weapons.

Their relationship had come so far, though. It seemed like everything was going great, well, in Kaiba's eyes anyways. He couldn't see just how much Lynn was hurting with every day and minute he spent in front of his damned laptop and proceeded to hurt her by staying cooped up in his office.

Every time he stared at the screens, he was reminded of how far he had come before Lynn had ever entered his life. He tried keeping that in his mind, recalling her words of _if_ she wanted to return she would.

And if that wasn't enough he kept thinking about their arguments. Not only the recent one, but also all the other fights in the past. He was sure he wasn't the only one who was surprised their relationship had gotten as far as it did.

He was sure everyone around him, including his brother, thought they wouldn't last for so long being they fought all the time and they rarely saw each other.

No, Lynn was tougher then that. Kaiba had to wonder why that was, why she put up with him for so long. She never really explained that part.

However, she should have known what she was getting into when she fell for Seto Kaiba. This was a man she would never be able to recognize if she saw what he was like in the past. It was too bad she didn't know him back then but what did that matter? She knew the present him and for some reason she still loved him.

And what's more is…he trusted her. For the first time in his life, he trusted someone other then his brother. It was that trust that got him hurt. He had let someone else into his life and what do they go and do? They bring up his past and use it against him.

No matter how hard he tried to think about how mad he was at Lynn, he couldn't bring himself to stay that way. His heart wouldn't allow him to. He was just as in love with her as she was with him even if he would never admit it out loud or to anyone else.

* * *

These thoughts carried onto the fifth day, a day before the prince was due to arrive in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Kaiba, as hard as he tried, didn't bother with his work.

By the late morning, he got so fed up with trying to keep his mind straight that he wanted to fling his laptop across the room. He flung his fist into the wall, hiding his face behind his hand. He didn't think things would get this bad after just a matter of days.

Marching out of his office, trying to calm himself down as he walked to his bedroom, he overheard what sounded like crying coming from Mokuba's room. He peeked and walked in slowly, kneeling down beside his brother's bed as he slept. He was right; there were tears in his younger brother's eyes.

"Mama…" He had whispered, surprising the hell out of Kaiba, whose eyes went wide as he noticed what Mokuba was holding.

It was the very first teddy bear Lynn had ever gotten Mokuba when her and Kaiba first started dating. Actually, it was before they started going out. Mokuba saw Lynn more then Kaiba did at first.

That changed quickly.

Leaving his brother to sleep, he wondered back to his own room, thinking about what his brother had called Lynn. He knew they were close but he never though they were that close to where…

With a sigh, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink, splashing cold water onto his stressed expression. As he glanced up, he stared at his reflection, wondering what he was supposed to be looking at.

His hair and eyes were out of the question. His outfit was definitely something that wouldn't occupy his mind. No, something deeper was here, just waiting to be known in Kaiba's blue eyes.

Standing there was a man, a man who had overcame a harsh and risky past, a man who had won everything he now owned from a chess game, a man who had the world at his fingertips because of his creations and the advancement of the duel monsters game.

But that wasn't what he saw.

Instead, he saw a man that no longer had an iced over heart, a man that had softened due to a woman's touch, a man who was only just now beginning to realize his foolish mistakes, causing his once rough exterior to shine towards the person he cared about once more, hurting said person enough to push her away.

Here was a man who didn't care about what people thought or said about his relationship, who could care less about his reputation as long as the two people he cared about stood by him.

That was it, wasn't it? Lynn had been with him through thick and thin. She loved him for who he was. She didn't care about his money, his reputation, or even his fame. She loved him for _him_. And this is how he repays her?

Sighing, Kaiba crossed the threshold into his bedroom where he lied on his bed, cold sheets underneath him. As he rolled onto his side, he smoothed his hand over the pillow that used to be Lynn's. Everything used to be so warm when she was around.

His hand clenched into a fist as he grit his teeth. He now understood how Lynn felt. Going to bed was alone _was_ uncomfortable.

How in the world _did_ _she_ put up with him?

Kaiba couldn't take it anymore. He marched straight to his office and ordered a jet to be ready immediately.

"Where are you going, Seto?" Came Mokuba's voice in the doorway.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Kaiba replied, walking past to his brother and straight to the dock. "I'm going to get Lynn back."

If only he could have seen the smile that lit up Mokuba's face.

* * *

Standing at the front gates of Konoha was none other then Jiraya, whose arms were crossed on his chest, looking like he was getting ready to meet up with someone.

A smile was on his face, wondering just how long it would take him to arrive.

It had been about a week since his chance encounter with Lynn and, in that week, it should have been no problem to take a little time out of a busy life to travel to another land.

"Jiraya."

He glanced behind his shoulder and smiled, seeing the busty blonde Kage, his friend and teammate and fellow sannin, approach him. "I have to ask: You waiting for the same thing, I am?"

"Yup." He replied. "How'd you know?"

"I know my student, Jiraya." Tsunade chuckled. "And I know how men think. They're predicable, especially when their temper blinds their movements."

"Oh, I think this guy knows what he's doing. She described him perfectly." He and Tsunade shared a laugh in agreement.

"Well, looks like I'm a little late to the party. I assume we're all waiting for the same thing here?"

Kakashi walked up to both sannins, Tsunade being the only one surprised the Copy Nin showed up. Jiraya's smile remained on his face as he could feel the blonde's gaze on the back of his head.

"What?" He chuckled. "Hey, you never said who she could or couldn't talk to. Besides, how was I supposed to know I would run into her there of all places?"

"You do realize you have to deal with her sister." Said Tsunade, who no doubt could already figure out Kakashi's plan, which he tried to hide behind his mask, which hid his smile.

"Don't worry, I got that handled." Jiraya replied, already having a feeling a certain pink haired kunoichi would want some answers. "No book today, Kakashi?"

"Its not everyday a blast from the past causes so much excitement." The Sharingan holder chuckled, even though he wanted so desperately to know what happened next to the main character. He sighed mentally.

But, he didn't need his Sharingan to see things were going to get interesting, especially when the prodigy of the Haruno clan was mentioned.

Just then, all three pairs of eyes noticed a caravan getting closer to the village gate. It was getting to be evening so the timing was perfect. The prince was known to prefer the nighttime for his fun and play.

However, it wasn't the prince that they were expecting, though they played it off perfectly.

The main cart stopped, a door being pushed open revealing a young looking man. Dressed in a dark purple robe, his blond hair was a complete mess, almost like he rolled out of bed and didn't bother to even glance in a mirror. He only looked to be in at least his early or middle twenties.

"Welcome to our village." Tsunade greeted, wondering what woman in the world would even bother touching this mess of a prince. If she were his father, she would be rolling around in her grave. She now was starting to feel bad for Lynn. "I'm the Hokage, Tsunade."

"Pleased to meet you, Hokage!" He said with a smile, taking the Kage's hand into his own. "I've heard nothing but wonderful news about your village! I'm sure my father would be pleased to know…Oh my, you have such soft hands." His smile turned into a smirk.

"Why don't we escort you to our place of interest, my prince?" Jiraya cut in, taking his filthy hands off of Tsunade, who glanced up at him with gratitude in her honey orbs.

The prince, who pouted slightly, agreed and ordered his caravan to get back on the move.

Kakashi took over leading the way alongside Tsunade, glancing over his shoulder at Jiraya who just smiled and nodded, turning his attention back to the village gate.

As they walked, the Copy Nin and Hokage exchanged a quick look out of the corner of their eyes, wishing it took a bit longer then just a few minutes to get to the other part of the village.

"Here we are." Said Kakashi as the prince, probably a bit more excited then he should be, practically jumped out of his cart with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Its about time! I was starting to get cramped sitting in there!" He groaned, cracking his back into place.

Tsunade just diverted her attention away and rolled her eyes, wondering how anyone could stand to be near this guy for even one minute.

"Let me show you in." Kakashi said with a pleasant, yet hidden, smile.

The prince smiled and followed the Copy Nin inside, Tsunade following close behind.

"Welcome!" Greeted the lady. "How may we help you today?"

"This is the prince. He's here to help out the village." Kakashi said with a wink as the prince looked around with a grin.

"Oh!" The lady smiled, getting the message, even if she was still far behind in the news. "Then let me take you to our eldest girl, Omorose. She came back to the village just for your arrival, my prince."

"Oh goody!" Clapped the prince, who almost bounced off after the lady as they headed down the hall.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kakashi whispered in Tsunade's ear.

She just smirked. "Don't worry, Kakashi. Everything is under control." _It won't be long now,_ she thought.

* * *

"There you are. It's about time you showed up."

When the wind picked up, all Jiraya had to do was smirk as he heard the sound of a type of aircraft landing. Though this was a rare sight for anyone here in Konoha, Lynn had described this Seto Kaiba as clear as day, saying he was a rich duelist in the city of Domino. So, there was no other way for him to travel besides his planes that Lynn also spoke about.

As he stood at the gate, he chuckled as a brunette with blue eyes approached him…and he didn't look too happy. Did this guy ever smile? He was starting to remind the sannin of Sai. How could Lynn put up with this guy?

"_He's an arrogant, selfish, ego inflated jerk who thinks about himself and doesn't even bother to think about anyone else."_

Jiraya chuckled as he recalled Lynn's words. There must have been something she saw and liked that made her fall for him. Then again, this was coming from someone who couldn't even tell the woman he loved how he felt.

"And just who exactly are you?" Kaiba said, letting his impatient be known.

Two days on his plane took longer then expected and he was growing a bit tired of waiting around. When he finally landed, he had to admit he was surprised with how big Lynn's home village was, but he didn't care about the size. Hell, he didn't even care who this guy in the weird outfit was. All he wanted to do was find Lynn and drag her back to where she belonged: Domino…with him.

"You must be Seto Kaiba." Jiraya replied. "Lynn told me a lot about you."

"I know who I am, so that doesn't answer my question." Kaiba retorted. "Who are you and what do you know about Lynn?"

"Who I am isn't important. As for Lynn, let's just say we go way back."

"Spare me the trip down memory lane." Kaiba sneered. "Just tell me where she's at."

"Hot tempered. Just like Lynn said." The Toad Sage laughed. "All right then. Follow me and I'll take you to her."

Just then, a pink blur landed in front of the two, after shouting out Jiraya's name.

"I came as soon as I heard!" Sakura said, catching her breath. "Is it true? Is my sister really back?"

When Jiraya nodded and a smile appeared on the pinkette's face, her attention turned towards Kaiba, someone she didn't know and, at first glance, someone she didn't care to know. From his emotionless expression, her guard sprang up.

Having no chakra presence and not even dressed as a shinobi, she wanted some answers right there and then.

Jiraya read the kunoichi's expression quickly and chuckled. "Sakura, this is your sister's boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. We're going to where she is if you want to tag along."

Sakura's eyes went wide at the idea of her sister actually dating this guy as they walked past her. She followed quickly behind, ducking between buildings so she couldn't be seen.

* * *

"Welcome, my prince. I'm Omorose."

The moment the messy haired prince walked through the door, Lynn knew this was it. This was the day she had waited for. The sooner she did this, the better. She could go back home to Domino and continue on with the easy life she had going for her. She could return to the world of card games and blue-eyed CEO's.

Just the small thought of her boyfriend made her sigh mentally. She couldn't let her guard down with the prince not even for a second. As much as she wanted to think about the man she loved, she couldn't risk letting herself get touched by this prince who was against the magic of showering.

"My dear," The prince smirked, taking her hand into his and kissing the top. "You are lovely."

Lynn smiled and, gracefully pulling her hand away, sat down at the table. "Would you like some sake? I'm sure my prince is thirsty from his travels."

"Actually," He said, undoing the top half of his kimono. "I just want to get down to the fun."

_What?_ Lynn thought, her eyes going wide as he slowly started to crawl over to her. _T-This isn't how it's supposed to go! Not this soon anyways!_ Her heart started to beat wildly, panicking on the inside with a calm exterior.

Quickly, she thought of an excuse, something to make him interested enough in something else rather then her and her body. "B-But, my prince, this sake is Konoha's finest. It was prepared fresh just for you today."

"Your finest, huh?" This, to Lynn's surprise and relief, actually caught the prince's eye as he glanced at the bottle. "Better then what we drink in my land?"

"It was _your_ land who prepared this sake, my prince." She smiled. "This is the first and only bottle which has a slightly stronger taste that your villagers brought to Konoha in hopes you would be impressed with them."

As the prince slowly sat back down, Lynn, sighing out of sheer relief on the inside, poured him a drink. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, I'm sure I will, beautiful." He winked with a chuckle, tilting his head back and letting the alcohol slide down his throat. It was good, good enough for a refill in a second.

_As long as he keeps drinking,_ Lynn thought, _and as long as I stir conversation, I can put this off. Hopefully my bad luck won't come back to haunt me…_

* * *

"Are we almost there?"

Kaiba's impatience was starting to wear thinner then usual. It seemed like his so-called guide was taking his sweet time taking him to where Lynn was.

However, something seemed strange, he thought, as he glanced about the village to see how far in they were headed. It was like this particular area was uninhabited, like no one but a select few came this way. This didn't sit right with KaibaCorp's CEO as he turned his blue-eyed gaze Jiraya's direction.

"You better tell me right now where we're headed and Lynn better be there or else-…"

"Or else what, Kaiba?" Jiraya spoke, not phased in the slightest. "Don't think you scare me because you obviously don't have a clue what's surrounding you. I know you may think Lynn's temper and strength are nothing but trust me, there are people stronger then her residing in this village, her teacher, for example. So don't get cocky if you want to keep everything intact."

"Tch, whatever." Kaiba retorted.

Just a few seconds afterwards, Jiraya stopped, Kaiba's own feet doing the same mere seconds later.

"We're here." The Toad Sage spoke, glancing over his shoulder at a now stunned CEO.

What in the world were they doing at a whorehouse? Kaiba thought as his eyes went wide, his fist now shaking at his side. He grit his teeth, already assuming the worst. He pushed back Jiraya, who just chuckled, and barged into the place, where Tsunade was standing at the front.

"Where is she?" Kaiba demanded.

"About time you finally got here." Tsunade smiled. "You must be Seto Kaiba. Lynn was indeed right about you and that temper of yours."

"I don't care what any of you know about me!" He shouted. "I want to know where she is now!"

"Don't you use that tone with me!" Tsunade snapped back with a sigh. Just like everyone else, she had to wonder what the hell Lynn saw in this guy. There had to be something otherwise he would have no doubt been in a hospital right now with more then just several broken bones. It was hard enough for Tsunade to keep back her fist.

She then pointed down the hallway. "She's down there. Last door on your right."

Kaiba didn't need to be told that twice. Turning on his heel he marched down said hallway, all intentions of taking her away from this place.

"Tsunade-sama, he can't go back there!" The lady suddenly started to panic. "She's with the-…" She was silenced by her Hokage's hand being raised. The girl said no more and kept quiet; she knew better then to question the Hokage.

But, who was that man and how dare he disrespect the Hokage like that! Just who did he think he was? However, the Hokage didn't seem to be surprised or even insulted. In fact, she looked slightly entertained. Just what was going on here anyways?

* * *

"Have you enjoyed your drink, my prince?" Lynn asked with a smile, her heart racing as she started to wonder just how much longer she would have to put up with this guy.

"Why yes, beautiful, I did." He replied, that same perverted grin coming back onto his face. "But now I'm ready for some fun with you!"

Lynn backed away slowly, her back up against the wall as the prince approached her.

"Oh, don't be afraid." The prince said as he reached out for her kimono. "I won't hurt you."

"If you lay _one_ finger on her, it'll be _you_ who's going to get hurt."

The sound of the new voice surprised both the prince and Lynn. However, it was Lynn who smiled and could feel her heart practically die at the sound.

_Seto!_ Her thoughts cried, seeing her leather clad boyfriend barge into the room, almost breaking down the door. Biting down on her lip, she could feel the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. _You came for me…_

The prince just glared at Kaiba. "Listen guy, I don't know who you are and I really don't care. You'll have to wait your turn. She's mine."

The prince's statement about Lynn made Kaiba's eye twitch, his fist shaking at his side. Just as the prince was about to lean in for a kiss, making Lynn move her head away as far as she could, Kaiba ripped the prince away by his kimono, pushing him down to the floor. He then grabbed Lynn by her elbow and proceeded to drag her out.

"Come back here with her!" The prince yelled. "That's _my_ whore!"

Kaiba and Lynn had just made it out to the hallway when the blue-eyed CEO stopped at what he heard.

Even Lynn gasped at the new name she was called, feeling a bit insulted. She gazed upon the floor, never once thinking she would actually take offense to it. But now she could understand why women always chose to fight when they were called something that nasty. It _was_ degrading.

Suddenly, she felt her elbow being released. She gasped again, her widened eyes spinning around as she cried out Kaiba's name, watching him march right back into the room.

Angered, he picked the prince up by the throat of his kimono, glaring. "Listen pal. I don't know who you are either and frankly, I don't care. So don't think you're going to get out of this easily because I have a little surprise in store for you."

His fist went flying, connecting with the prince's face and making him fly into the table, breaking it at first impact.

Lynn gasped at the sight, her hands flying up to her mouth, but she couldn't help but hide her smile.

Kaiba was fighting…for her. After everything she put him through before and even after she left, he was still here for her, defending her name.

She couldn't fight the lone tear that slid down her cheek.

As they made it back to the front, Lynn could see smiling faces, all belonging to Tsunade, Jiraya, and even Kakashi. She had no idea the Copy Nin was here but she didn't care. The man she hadn't stopped thinking about even before she left Domino had just saved her day. She didn't want to think about anything else besides going back home.

Tsunade just nodded at her student, who nodded back, having a feeling she would receive a message soon about the aftermath. After all, it wasn't everyday a non-shinobi punched a prince in the face at a whorehouse. That certainly was going to raise some rumors here in the village. Guess Lynn was to blame for that but from the smile on Tsunade's face, something told her she didn't have much to worry about.

She and Kaiba had just made it outside when she stopped him.

"What's the matter now? Can't we just go already?" He asked. His temper wouldn't cool down until they were in that plane and in Domino and in his bed. He wanted, more then anything, to take Lynn for the night and made her scream his name. He wanted to stake his claim once more, to let everyone know she belonged to Seto Kaiba and no one else.

"Just wait a second, Seto." She smiled, turning around and ripping the wig off her head. Her red hair spilled past her shoulders once more, shaking it out as she handed the wig off to Tsunade.

"You know you didn't have to accept the mission in the first place." Spoke the Hokage.

"I know." Lynn replied. "But you weren't the only one who knew someone would save me." She winked as she turned back around with a wave, rushing back up to Kaiba's side.

Just when they were about to make their hasty getaway, a scream could be heard from behind them, that same voice who kept stopping them each and every time so far.

"Y-You're her!" The prince scrambled to his feet, pointing at the redheaded kunoichi. "Y-You're Haruno Lynn! You're Orochimaru's bitch! W-wait until my people hear about this!"

Kaiba growled. "I've had enough of this!"

He didn't need to go very far.

A kunai went flying past his head and straight to the prince's, who screamed again as the knife cut some of his dead-ends off before sticking to the wall.

"That's quite enough out of you, my prince!" Came a voice that had Lynn wondering just how many friends she truly had. Smiling, she saw pink hair and gorgeous emerald eyes, which only meant one thing.

"Sakura…" She whispered, wiping another tear off of her cheek.

"Go ahead and get out of here, sister." Said Sakura with a smile and a wink. "I'm sure you have better things to do then continue to get insulted by this so-called prince who doesn't know his place." She chuckled, preparing another kunai as the prince slumped to the ground, his face red and already bruising from the punch he received from Kaiba.

Lynn nodded and, winking at her younger sister, she mouthed a thank you as Kaiba pulled her by her elbow and for once, she didn't mind at all. They made it to the plane, having it start the second they were inside.

* * *

With another two days racing by, they arrived back in Domino safely.

But the fun wasn't over yet.

Kaiba was going to make sure he didn't let his female out of his sight. After what he had seen back in that village she once called home and seeing that prince advance closer to his woman, there was no way he was going to Lynn off the hook that easily.

Making sure Mokuba didn't see her, and telling his guards not to tell his little brother she was back, he dragged Lynn straight to their room, telling her she needed to shower to wash the stink of that disgusting prince and his sake off of her.

She happily obliged, wishing she smelt better when he first came to save her.

Then again, at first, she had to admit she wasn't expecting him to come rescue her.

But, as the time went by and the more she thought about him, she came to realize that Kaiba's temper made him do rash and unpredictable things, like rushing to a strange land to save his girlfriend.

Smiling and feeling more loved then ever (even if he hadn't voiced it yet) she hopped into the shower, letting the how water soothe her aching muscles. It was hard to be on your guard for days on end after not having to worry about it for the longest time. Guess adjusting to the life of a shinobi after living the easy life for a while was bit more difficult then Lynn thought.

However, there was a slight twist to her shower this time around.

Kaiba wasted no time in joining her underneath the hot spray, surprising her, pinning her against the wall and crushing their lips together, holding her close as he possibly could, their bodies moving together in perfect sync.

The water, thank god, drowned out any and all sounds they were making. The steam sticking to the bathroom mirror wasn't just because of the hot water the shower was producing.

After the "shower", Lynn could tell her lover wasn't quite done yet…and that excited her. With both of their hearts racing and blood now boiling, wanting more of what the other had to offer, they made it to the bed where they fell backwards onto it, becoming tangled up in sheets, sweat drenching their bodies as screams, like Kaiba predicted, filled the moonlit night.

Lynn had found herself in Heaven. She couldn't remember the last time they made love like this, and so many times, and she didn't care. Kaiba was making up for everything right now and so was she. Apologies didn't need to be voiced; their bodies did the talking for them. This was a night neither of them would forget for a very, very long time.

But there were a few things Lynn had to wonder as she screamed out her lover's name with every thrust into her core. One question on her mind was when they would do this again and two…when did Kaiba get so big and rough all of a sudden? Nevertheless, she certainly wasn't complaining.

It was exactly the way she loved it and she proved by letting out her final scream of, "Seto!" echo off the walls for the final time that night…well, morning now.

* * *

The sun rose too soon in the redheaded kunoichi's opinion as she groaned, cracking her eyes open slowly only to feel the pain coursing through her body, making her slightly unable to move to either side or even her back.

But she smiled, remembering the exciting and pleasure filled night she had with her darling boyfriend.

And speaking of him, she couldn't help but gasp out of sheer surprise, her eyes going wide as the first thing she saw were those gorgeous and stunning ocean blue eyes staring back at her.

For the first time in a long time, she felt herself blush, her body heating up and almost ready for another round. He was there with her, in their bed, in the morning! He had stayed with her the entire night. Now she felt like crying.

_Get it together, Lynn!_ She yelled at herself mentally. _You're not a baby! You're not supposed to cry after a night of heated sex!_

"Surprised?" Kaiba chuckled, softly and gently running his hand through her hair, as she leaned into his touch like a cat.

"Of course I am." She replied, placing her hand on his chest, moving closer to cuddle with a happy sigh. "But I'm glad."

Kaiba smiled, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling her close. She suddenly gasped, feeling something hard against her stomach, looking up into her lover's eyes, only to see him smirking.

"I missed you." He leaned in and, instead of the passionate rough kiss they shared many times last night, this wasn't rushed. It was soft, his hands caressing her body slowly. Lynn let a quiet moan slip through her lips, his body moving to hover above her own.

The smirk on his face told her everything as she returned the smirk, latching her lips to his neck as he plunged inside of her, both moaning out the other's name as they climaxed together.

Kaiba, smiling down at his redheaded lover, who looked spent yet ready for more, kissed her softly once more, only to see her pout when it ended sooner then she wanted it to.

But she had to come to the realization that no matter how much time they spent together, at some point he would have to leave her and return to work. It was one of the inevitable facts about dating a guy who had his own company to run.

When it happened this time, as she watched him shower and get dressed, she didn't mind. In fact, she watched him go with a smile, telling him not to work his nice little ass off. She had plans for him later on.

He smirked and told her he loved her as she exited their bedroom.

"I love you, too, Seto." She whispered, sinking back into the sheets. The smell of their lovemaking stayed in the bedroom's atmosphere, making her sigh blissfully as she brought the blankets to her nose, inhaling Kaiba's scent deeply.

"Lynn!" Came a sudden cry as the bedroom door was flung open.

Making sure the blanket was wrapped tightly around her body, Lynn shot up in bed right in time to have a body fly into her lap, saying how much he missed her and hoped she didn't go away again. The redhead smiled softly, running her hand through his soft black mane.

"I missed you too Moki. Sorry to make you worry so much."

Mokuba looked up into her beautiful hazel eyes, more then relieved to know his mother was back in his life. As he continued to hug her tightly, she could have sworn she heard him mutter the word 'mama'.

He sniffled as she wiped away the tears, kissing his forehead. He had matured so much since the first time she met him. Most boys his age wouldn't get anywhere near a woman if she wasn't wearing anything. Mokuba didn't seem to care.

"Hey, I got an idea. How about we spend the day together, just the two of us?"

"Really?" Mokuba smiled and agreed without a second thought. He hopped off the bed when Lynn said she needed to get dressed.

As he opened the door, he smiled and looked back, saying a simple three words before heading out.

"Love you, Mama."

Lynn had stopped in mid-step, her eyes wide and wondering if she heard him right. So she did hear right after all.

She smiled, attempting another shower before throwing something fun and comfortable on.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair into a ponytail, she couldn't help but think about her life.

Having the shinobi lifestyle drilled into her mind, it really wasn't very hard at all adjusting to life as a normal woman. It was something all kunoichi's wanted, even if they never voiced it. Everyone wanted to settle down and have a family. And that was something Lynn found the day she came to Domino.

Now when she looked at herself, she saw a woman who was loved more then she could have ever imagined and a woman who was about to have the most wonderful day with the boy she considered her son.

* * *

Well, what do you think?^^ Please read and review and share your thoughts! OH! And did anyone catch the Jiraya/Tsunade reference? ^.~


End file.
